Soyez heureuse, ma bienaimée
by Syrene-T
Summary: Si James Norrington n'avait pas été tué, s'il avait suivi Elisabeth après l'avoir libérée... alors peut-être que le destin de tous aurait été différent.


**Et si Norrington avait suivi Elisabeth après l'avoir libérée ?**

- _James, venez avec moi_ !

Un peu perdu, l'amiral Norrington hésita, regarda une dernière fois autour de lui. Le pont gluant du Hollandais Volant était désert, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Dieu, qu'il haïssait ce navire !

Il réfléchit un court instant au pardon que venait de lui offrir Elisabeth et à sa proposition. Sauterait-il définitivement le pas ? Abandonnerait-il définitivement la vie qui était la sienne, la vie pour laquelle il était faite, après avoir eu tant de mal à la réintégrer ? Bien sûr, depuis que Cutler Beckett avait pris toutes les commandes, plus rien n'était comme avant. Un peu comme l'équipage de Davy Jones, pris au piège d'un pacte infernal, l'amiral avait l'impression d'avoir vendu son âme. Il regarda à nouveau Elisabeth, au fond des yeux. Il songea à ce qu'elle lui avait appris quelques heures plus tôt : le gouverneur Swann était mort… mort assassiné ! Avec un sentiment de dégoût mêlé de honte, James se rendit compte qu'il l'avait toujours su.

Mais il avait toujours refusé de l'admettre.

Il avait enfoui cette cruelle vérité au plus profond de lui-même et s'était résolument efforcé de croire à la version officielle. Continuer de recevoir les ordres de celui qui avait assassiné le père de celle qu'il aimait aurait été insupportable.

- Elisabeth… commença t-il.

Elle ne l'aimerait jamais, il le savait. Son cœur et ses pensées appartenaient à Will Turner, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Voilà encore une chose que James Norrington savait depuis fort longtemps. Malheureusement, cela ne changeait rien aux sentiments que lui-même éprouvait pour cette ensorcelante sirène aux cheveux d'or, si manifestement à l'opposé, pourtant, de la femme que l'on aurait imaginé au bras de l'amiral Norrington, menant une vie bien conforme aux usages.

- James ! insista la jeune femme. Venez !

Norrington se décida d'un seul coup, envoyant définitivement au diable Beckett et sa clique, ainsi que sa respectabilité et tout ce qui allait avec.

- Allez-y ! dit-il en la soulevant par-dessus le bastingage. Je vous suis.

Il lui laissa prendre quelques mètres d'avance et se suspendit à son tour au cordage qui reliait le Hollandais Volant à l'Empress.

Tandis qu'il franchissait la distance séparant les deux navires, à quelques mètres au-dessus de la surface sombre et mouvante de la mer, il ressentit une subite exaltation. Sitôt que ses pieds eurent quitté le bois humide du Hollandais, il sentit un énorme poids se soulever de sa poitrine. Ce navire maudit et son équipage de damnés lui répugnaient plus qu'il n'avait jamais voulu le reconnaître. Le parfum grisant de l'aventure, la perspective des jours qui allaient suivre en compagnie d'Elisabeth le ragaillardirent d'un seul coup. Il imagina la mine compassée de Beckett, le visage sournois de Mercer, son âme damnée, quand ils comprendraient ce qui s'était passé, et il eut envie de rire aux éclats.

Finalement, peut-être avait-il enfin fait le bon choix !

000

- La forteresse est imprenable ! grinça Barbossa de sa voix traînante. Si vous êtes en train de réfléchir au moyen de vous en emparer, j'espère que vous êtes en mesure de comprendre que c'est une tentative vouée à l'échec.

- Il y a suffisamment de traîtres parmi vous pour que je n'ai pas à m'en mêler ! répliqua Norrington sèchement.

La journée lui avait paru interminable. D'abord, Elisabeth était restée durant des heures sur l'Ile des Naufragés, pirate parmi les pirates, siégeant à la Cour des Frères à l'égal des plus célèbres flibustiers des sept mers. Elle en était revenue auréolée d'un nouveau titre : désormais, elle était leur reine ! Norrington avait failli tomber à la renverse en apprenant cette nouvelle ! Lui-même n'avait pas quitté l'Empress durant ce temps : Elisabeth avait sagement jugé que sa reconversion était de trop fraîche date, aucun des huit autres capitaines de l'assemblée n'aurait accepté sa présence.

Ensuite, il y avait eu des préparatifs de combat, l'apparition de l'armada de Beckett et les pourparlers sur une bande de sable que la marée haute devait intégralement recouvrir. En dépit de sa résignation devant le fait que jamais elle ne serait sienne, James Norrington avait éprouvé un pincement au cœur en voyant Elisabeth en revenir avec son fiancé.

A présent, le combat était imminent. Elisabeth, Will et James avaient délaissé l'Empress pour le Black Pearl. Jack Sparrow étant resté aux mains de Beckett et de Davy Jones, Hector Barbossa avait tout naturellement repris le commandement à bord.

Norrington ne songeait pas du tout, comme l'avait laissé supposé ce dernier, au moyen de s'emparer de la forteresse de la Baie des Naufragés ! Il ne songeait même pas que d'ici très peu de temps il allait combattre contre ceux qui jusqu'à présent avaient été les siens, perspective assez déroutante pour le soldat qu'il était. Il songeait à la folie des pirates ! Une folie dont Elisabeth était l'auteur. C'était elle qui avait voulu cet affrontement, elle qui, à présent, debout sur le bastingage haranguait ses troupes d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, un feu nouveau au fond des yeux.

Quand Norrington avait appris la décision de la reine des pirates, il avait tenté de l'en dissuader :

- C'est de la folie, Elisabeth ! Ils sont bien trop nombreux ! Vous courez au massacre et pas un seul d'entre vous n'en réchappera !

Elle ne l'avait même pas écouté. Les pirates n'avaient aucune chance, comment ne le comprenait-elle pas ? Irrité, malheureux, James tourna un regard noir vers Will Turner. Qu'attendait-il pour essayer de la raisonner ? Mais non, il restait là à bailler aux mouettes, la regardant comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde et approuvant ses paroles insensées.

- Ils vont bien ensemble, tiens ! songea bien malgré lui l'ancien amiral. Aussi inconscients l'un que l'autre !

Faudrait-il voir mourir Elisabeth ou, pire encore, la voir tomber aux mains de la Compagnie des Indes et finir au bout d'une corde ? Assurément, il aurait préféré mille fois la voir vivre heureuse avec l'homme de son choix plutôt que finir tragiquement, comme cela allait probablement être le cas.

0000

_- Sautez_ ! cria Gibbs.

Sans hésiter, Elisabeth empoigna le cordage que le marin lui tendait et s'élança à son tour au-dessus de l'abîme qui séparait le Black Pearl du Hollandais Volant.

- Noooooon !! hurla Norrington. Elisabeth, non !!

D'un revers d'épée, l'ancien amiral trancha les carotides de son adversaire et il se rua vers le bastingage.

- Elisabeth !! hurla t-il encore, bien inutilement.

Dans le fracas de la bataille et des éléments déchaînés par la fureur de Calypso, il lança une bordée de jurons particulièrement bien sentie. Puis, oubliant le combat, il se rua sur un cordage et, à son tour, sauta dans le vide.

En prenant pieds sur le pont glissant du Hollandais Volant, il partit en un magnifique dérapage qui le jeta, littéralement, presque entre les bras d'une créature difforme. Celle-ci leva son arme en poussant des borborygmes inarticulés mais James saisit son épée à deux mains et la lui enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine. Puis, écartant d'un geste impatient ses longs cheveux détrempés par la pluie qui collaient à son visage, il plissa les yeux pour essayer de percer la luminosité glauque qui baignait le combat.

Ce qu'il aperçut tout d'abord lui chavira le cœur : inanimée, noyée dans la masse de ses cheveux mouillés, Elisabeth gisait sur le pont. Tournant légèrement la tête, Norrington aperçut Will aux prises avec Davy Jones. Il crut entendre craquer les os du jeune homme lorsque son adversaire, d'un coup d'une violence inouïe, le projeta contre le bastingage.

Tout s'enchaîna ensuite à une vitesse terrifiante : Will tenta de se relever sans y parvenir tandis qu'Elisabeth, revenant à elle, lui lançait un regard éperdu.

James éprouva la sensation qu'un carcan de fer lui comprimait les côtes en voyant l'expression de leurs visages. Il lui parut ressentir la terreur de la jeune femme, il crut entendre les battements désordonnés de son cœur en voyant celui qui était désormais son mari en danger de mort, il vit les mêmes sentiments se peindre dans le regard sombre de Will tandis que Jones, se tournant alternativement vers chacun d'eux, ricanait en savourant sa victoire :

- _Ah, l'amoûûûûr_ ! ironisa t-il.

- _Une erreur et une faute grave_, reprit-il avec dans la voix quelque chose qui les fit tous frissonner. _Mais… on tranche ses liens si facilement…_ _Dis-moi_, _William Turner_, poursuivit le capitaine du Hollandais Volant en menaçant la gorge de son adversaire de la pointe de son épée, _est-ce que tu as peur de la mort_ _?_

- _Et toi_ ? persifla une voix railleuse.

La pluie ruisselant sur son visage, cheveux et bandana pendant lamentablement mais un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres, Jack Sparrow se tenait à quelques pas en retrait, le cœur de Jones battant paisiblement au creux de sa main, la pointe acérée de ce qui restait de son épée brisée fermement pointée sur l'organe de vie.

Comme dans un cauchemar, James Norrington vit soudain, avec une certitude absolue, se dérouler devant ses yeux tout ce qui allait suivre. Il lui parut que le temps venait de ralentir, que chaque mot, chaque geste mettait un temps infini à venir, mais au bout, l'inéluctable : trop sûr de lui à présent qu'il détenait le cœur de son ennemi, occupé à le narguer et grisé par son propre triomphe, Jack Sparrow laissait fuir le peu de temps qu'il aurait du employer à agir.

Avec un frisson d'horreur et de résignation mêlées, James Norrington sut que son destin allait s'accomplir. Il sut d'une manière certaine et définitive pourquoi il avait fait chacun de ses choix, pourquoi la vie l'avait amené là à cet instant précis, et même pourquoi il éprouvait pour cette femme un amour non partagé.

_- Tu es d'une cruauté sans pareille, Jack Sparrow_ ! cracha Davy Jones avec rage.

_- La cruauté est affaire de perspective _! persifla Jack.

_- Tu crois ça_ ?

Il était effrayant de voir avec quelle rapidité l'être hybride qu'était devenu Jones était capable de se mouvoir. Il pivota sur lui-même, l'épée brandie. La lame arracha à la lumière verdâtre un faible éclat avant de déchirer l'air en sifflant.

Mais elle n'atteignit rien ni personne, car James Norrington venait de se jeter de tout son poids contre le capitaine du Hollandais Volant qui, sous le choc, recula de cinq bons pas.

- Sparrow ! cracha James en se tournant vers d'un seul bloc vers le pirate. Espèce de fichu bavard !

Il ne fit qu'un bond et, malgré le tragique de la situation, malgré ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et qui lui glaçait le sang, il prit un plaisir jubilatoire à envoyer un magistral coup de poing dans la mâchoire de son vieil adversaire.

Jack vit des étoiles. Son cerveau flotta un instant. Il partit en arrière et perdit l'équilibre, en lâchant le cœur de Jones qui s'écrasa, avec un bruit mou, sur le pont contre lequel James le cloua de toutes ses forces en le transperçant de son épée.

Un bref instant, Norrington demeura immobile, encore penché vers le sol, les doigts toujours fermement noués sur la garde de son arme. Puis, malgré lui, il fut pris d'un tremblement incoercible.

Il connaissait les termes de la malédiction et savait parfaitement à quoi il venait de se condamner. Il se redressa et, comme un homme à l'agonie, chercha seulement des yeux celle pour laquelle il venait de se sacrifier une dernière fois.

- Nos destins ont toujours été étroitement mêlés, Elisabeth, dit-il d'une voix presque distante. Mais il était dit que jamais ils ne devaient se rejoindre. Soyez heureuse –ma bien-aimée- ajouta t-il très bas.

Puis il chassa sa peur, sa faiblesse, et se redressa de toute sa taille.

- Partez ! ordonna t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Dépêchez-vous ! Sparrow ! Turner ! Debout ! Allez-vous en.

- James ! balbutia Elisabeth en se redressant et en s'avançant vers lui. Ne dites pas cela ! Il y a sûrement un moyen !

- Elisabeth ! dit-il une dernière fois.

Il l'enlaça presque avec violence et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, il se sépara d'elle et la poussa dans les bras de Will.

- Prenez soin d'elle, Turner ! jeta t-il d'un ton âpre. Partez, à présent ! PARTEZ !!

Les deux jeunes gens, médusés, presque statufiés, paraissaient hésiter entre la colère et l'incompréhension. Ce fut Jack Sparrow qui dénoua la situation en les saisissant soudain l'un et l'autre par le bras.

- Vite ! dit-il. Par ici !

- James… commença Elisabeth.  
- Vite ! coupa Jack d'un ton sans réplique.

Will se dégagea d'une saccade.

- Je ne partirai pas sans mon père ! dit-il en regardant Norrington droit dans les yeux.

- Hein ! fit James, qui n'était pas au courant, tandis que Jack lançait au jeune homme un regard exaspéré.

L'équipage du Hollandais Volant se rassemblait, en un mouvement lent, insidieux, comme la mer qui monte et coupe toute retraite à l'imprudent qui s'est laissé surprendre.

- Emmenez qui vous voudrez et fichez le camp d'ici ! aboya Norrington à l'intention de Will. Mettez Elisabeth en sûreté !

Une lame jaillit, tandis que le coffre qui avait si longtemps été celui de Davy Jones, grand ouvert, béant, attendait son nouveau contenu.

FIN


End file.
